


Hide and Go Wolf

by glitterandlube



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek play hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Go Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I think Omens looked this over? I don't remember, it's been awhile. I updated it a little to change a few Scott related things.
> 
> Set at some point after the Alpha Wolves are dealt with.

Derek is waiting for Stiles on the porch of the slowly collapsing Hale house. 

Stiles says, "I bring coffee and kisses. Which one do you want first?"

Derek makes a disbelieving face at him, and Stiles says, "I guess you get neither then." He scowls at Derek. "If Allison had used that line on Scott on any point during their relationship, he would have fallen all over himself and her. I feel unappreciated." He waves the coffee marked Sour Wolf at Derek anyway.

"Do I look like Scott?" Derek says as gets up to take the coffee offered. He takes a sip and it's hazelnut so Derek gives him a tiny smile before noticing the Sour Wolf moniker and frowning again at Stiles.

"Not even a little, for which I am very grateful." Stiles says. "I'm also happy you're much smarter." His face is full of glee at Derek's glare over the nickname. Derek shakes his head. He sits there for a long minute arguing with himself about this.

Stiles leans over and says, "Are you having an inner monologue?" He wrinkles up his nose. "I can see your face subtly changing."

Derek's face blanks out and he stares at Stiles who says, "Great, we're back to the default face. My favorite of your five expressions."

Derek says. "I'm pretty sure I have more than five facial expressions."

"Nope." Stiles says. He looks up at the sky and recites, "There's Angry. Angrier. Sad. Murder. And I haven't named the look you give me when we're fucking. It's probably Smug. And see, now we have the angrier look. Excellent." Stiles' eyes are lit up as he teases Derek.

Derek uses his free hand to tug Stiles over to him. He leans down a tiny bit and kisses Stiles's smile, and then bites at his lip. Stiles says, "I can still talk." Derek just smushes their mouths together until Stiles starts laughing, and Derek licks his lip where he bit it. Derek takes Stiles' coffee away and sniffs at it. He looks at Stiles who says, "I like some coffee with my sugar, don't judge me."

Derek shakes his head, and sets both of the cups down on the porch. He sits down next to them, and pats the porch in clear invitation. Stiles ignores him to walk around the woods in front of the house, bending down to examine a few of the trees.

"Stiles?"

"It's nothing! I'm just wondering how many more of those stupid trip wires are in the woods here."

"A lot of them," Derek says. He picks up his coffee and takes a deep drink. It's so wonderful but he makes sure he keeps his face expressionless lest Stiles see it and pounce on him. He closes his eyes and lets his sense of smell extend out to follow Stiles' tramping around.

Stiles says, "I don't want Scott to get stuck in another one because he's meeting Isaac here."

"Tell him to stop meeting him here then."

"Yes, because he's such a good listener. Which is funny when you consider how good his hearing got after he turned."

Derek opens his eyes to watch Stiles walk back to the porch.

"Good hearing doesn't mean good processing of what you're listening to and the squirrels up there are smarter than Scott." Derek says, but the words lack any bite because Derek is blissfully drinking his coffee. He licks his lips and he glances up through his lashes to make sure Stiles is looking at his mouth.

"As much as I'd love to stand around and insult my best friend, I did have plans for today." Stiles announces.

"Which are?" Derek asks. Stiles makes 'gimme' motions and he hands Stiles' his coffee. 

Derek watches Stiles take a long drink and carefully does not smile at the 'yum' face Stiles makes as he smacks his lips.

"Today we're going to play a version of hide and seek/tag." Stiles says as he scrunches up his face. "I need a better name for this. Pseudo tracking for fun?"

Derek says, "I have a better idea. You come here, and I'll take off your clothes, and take you." He reaches for Stiles, who moves away from him.

"You have to earn it," Stiles says. "When you catch me, you can do anything you want to me."

The grin on Derek's face comes out like the sun. He actually looks excited. Stiles mentally pats himself on the back. They finish their coffee and drive to a park with lots of trees and places for Stiles to hide. Derek has only been there a few times so this gives Stiles a little more of an advantage. They walk to the edge of the woods, where Stiles puts a hand on Derek's chest. Derek's eyes flick down at it. Stiles says in a serious tone, "Play with me."

"I can do that," Derek says slowly.

"Life can be fun," Stiles says. "Sometimes it's chasing rabbits and hanging out in the sun."

"Are you a rabbit?"

"I think I'm a fox." Stiles says. He holds out his hands and says, "Come here." Derek moves into Stiles' arms and kisses him briefly before leans his forehead against Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles says, "Smell me for a little bit, and then I'll take off. You count to 500 and then come find me. I'm not going to be staying in the same hiding place. I could have traps too."

"I don't think you'd make anything easy for me," Derek mumbles as he turns his face to press against Stiles' neck.

"Yes, you suffer so much at my hands," Stiles says. "You poor baby."

"That's not what I meant." Derek replies. "You submit, but you fight me too, you make me work for it. It's a good trait." 

"Look at me." Stiles says, as he pulls Derek's face up so he can look in his eyes. "Thank you for saying that."

Derek nods. He trails his hands down to Stiles' ass, and he grabs it and lifts him up a little bit before he kisses Stiles very hard, all tongue and teeth. He drops Stiles suddenly and says, "You'd better go now, or I'm not going to stop."

Stiles' grin is wicked, and he takes off into the foliage.


End file.
